buddy_complexfandomcom-20200223-history
Fromm Vantarhei
He is a Valiancer pilot of the Cygnus. He is also Beryl Explorer's pilot. Background Nothing is extensively known of Fromm's past other than that he met Dio during the coupler test. However, he was not retained for the project. Personality He is a very friendly young man who appears to be flirty. He is smilling most of the time and does not let his mood go down easily. He seems to understand Dio to some extent and he was not surprised when Dio chose to be Aoba's coupling buddy, just like Elvira. During the coupling examination he seemed less focused, uninterested in it, though he immediately tried to befriend Dio, which he apparently never really succeeded to do. He was described by Dio as bieng surrounded by people, Aoba notes he is the contrary to Dio. He likes to tease Dio, speaking of trivial things before actually coming to the point that will really interest Dio. Appearance He is a 17 years old boy with short, messy, dark purple-burgundy hair and bright blue-green eyes. He wears the white uniform in acordance to his rank, the same as Dio apparently. His pilot suit is purple, white and red, and is similar to Dio's. Abilities He is an expert pilot and he was considered for the coupling system. He apparently used to be compatible with Dio but it is no more the case. Yet he is compatible with Aoba. He is able to fight in Bradyon but Aoba and his' coupling appears not to be as strong as Aoba and Dio's. Because he coupled once with Aoba, his waveform is off the standard. Plot Casted as a replacement for Aoba Watase in the Cygnus' promotional commercial, Fromm partnered wth Dio's as his coupling buddy. Fromm left Aoba, Elvira and Kuramitsu speechless when he commented how lucky they were to have such a beautiful vice-captain; Dio was not amused. Dio was not thrilled by his presence but Anessa Rossetti immediately falls for him. When it is revealed Dio cannot couple with him, he reminds everyone that Aoba can be tested, leading to the discovery that Aoba and Fromm are compatible. Taking Dio's place, Fromm piloted the Bradyon and was able to couple with the Luxon. However they are attacked by a Zogillian elite squadron and Fromm was soon too busy to realize the enemy lured Luxon in a trap. Ending up in great difficulties at the time, he rendered unable to help. Dio, within the Beryl Explorer, saved Aoba and permitted the three of them to escape. Back on the ship both Fromm and Aoba mused about Dio's abilities. Once the video crew leaves, it is revealed he was to stay on the Cygnus as one of its Valiancer Unit. In episode 7, it was revealed he was chosen as Dio's partner back at coupling examination and tried to engage a conversation with him. However he asked him where he came from, leading to Dio's answer, Fromm knew the town was destroyed. Back in present, Fromm presented himself to Lee Conrad. He was briefed by Elvira and Mayuka, who revealed Aoba was special, as he was perfect for the coupling system and could couple with anyone, but that it would deviate their waveform from the standard and make theme unable to couple with anyone else. They had to chose. Aoba and Dio chose to remain coupling buddy. He was not surprised and went to battle with Beryl Explorer. He said he did not wanted to waste all his training, though he might have lied, as he did not really participated, he just waited for Dio and Aoba to choose. Later he retreated as the Cygnus entered the storm to avoid a battle with Alfred Gallant's squad when they had just took down the imperial squad. In episode 8, he gave Dio a message from Kuramitsu because they knew Dio was about to disobey order and go search for Aoba. He went to find Aoba with Dio during the storm. He had three hours. Fromm accompanied him so they would not lost both coupling Valiancers. They both retrieved the lost Valiancer and Aoba. He teased Dio because he refused to admit he was worried about Aoba. Fromm commented, after Dio told Aoba he was going to have problems because of this ordeal, that Dio himself would be in trouble too. Dio did not allow him time to explain to Aoba while Fromm was willing to do so. In episode 9, he was forced to break the fight between Aoba and Dio. He also saw them put in detention for it. He piloted Beryl Explorer during the Zogillian attack. He was present when they carried Alessandro Fermi's body away as he was died due to the battle. In episode 11, he was shown SkyKnight and FireBrand. He took a weapon when they base came under attack but Dio and him were separated from Aoba when a valiancer crashed into the building. They later caught up with him just in time for Dio to save Aoba. He witnessed Aoba and Dio reportinging the stealing of Bradyon and Luxon. He also appeared in Dio's flashback as a shadowed figure. In episode 12, he was on standby as the Cygnus was to participate into the battle but only had three valiancers, the beryls, he explained they were waiting for Dio and Aoba's new coupling valiancers to be delivered. In episode 13, due to losing half of its fleet, the Aliiance sent all its forces on the frontlines, including the Cygnus. Fromm, Lee and Jarl appereared when one of the Zogilian coupling mecha was closing in the Cygnus. They tried to stop it to no avail. The Cygnus was saved by Dio and Aoba's return, upon which he commented the heroes had made their entrance. It is assumed he survived the Battle of Alaska. References Category:Ensign Category:Male